Thar'nDa S' Yin'tekai
by Ygvan Lord of Worlds
Summary: I don't own Naruto or AVP. Summary inside rated for blood, gore, language and possibly sexual themes. HIATUS until further notice.
1. Pyode Amedha

_**Thar'n-Da S' Yin'tekai**_

Summary: One day while being beaten by a particularly vicious mob in a dead end ally, Naruto is saved by the most unlikely of saviors. Naruto will become the first male Ooman hunter.

Chapter 1: Pyode Amedha (Another Yautjan word/phrase for Humans)

(A/N: This s may vary first Naruto/Predator xover. I'm making this mainly because I want to make Naruto the biggest badass possible! And nothing is more badass than a Yautja! Title translates to "Strength and Honor" and if you've read any of my fics ya know this'll be NaruHina. Also takes place 5,000 years after the AVP 2010 videogame also known as AVP3 andDark the Predator protagonist is now an Elder and this is the first time in 5,000 years that the Yautja have returned to Earth. Academy Student's graduate at age 14)

Speech legend:

"I'm human."

'I am a thinking human/Yautja.'

"**I'm a demon."**

'**I'm a thinking demon'**

"_I'm a Yautja."_

8 year old Naruto shook with fear as he shrunk into the brick wall as best he could. Just 30 feet away was a large mob of angry villagers, nearly 20 strong, all wielding random objects such as knives, kitchen appliances, broken chair legs and cheap crude weapons. Leading the mob were 7 shinobi. 4 chunin, 2 jounin and an ANBU with a snarling bear mask.

"Come here little Hell spawn. Let me play with yer insides!" The ANBU called out in a disturbed mock sing-song voice.

Naruto could only whimper as his fear numbed body refused to move, the mob doing there best to circle him as the ones that couldn't hung back a few feet, cheering the ANBU on.

Encouraged by the crowd, the ANBU sliced a deep gash into the boy's shoulder with a kunai, setting off the other bigots who beat the boy with their arsenal of crude and cruel weapons.

(Meanwhile)

5 figures watched from rooftops of Konoha with curiosity and disgust. Invisible to all thanks to their hyper advanced technology none could see but the most minute of shimmers, like heat rising from the earth.

All the figures were freakishly tall by human standards; all easily 7 feet 8 inches in height, but the two in the front were by far the tallest. One was 8 foot 5 while the other was 9 foot 3.

They were the Yautja, or Predators as the humans call them. A alien race of skilled, brutal hunters that traverse the galaxy looking for worthy quarry. Be they sentient or beast, they hunt for sport and honor.

The 8 footer turned to the 9 footer. His invisible head cocked to the side. _"Elder Dark, why are they beating the young Ooman? It makes no sense."_

Dark shook his head in disgust. "_I do not know Sharpclaw."_ For unexplained reason the Ancients declared the hunting of Oomans forbidden until further notice. Many Yautja complained but the word of the Council of Ancients is law so they had no choice but to obey. Now 5,000 years later they have returned and were shocked before they even landed.

First of all nearly ALL land was submerged under a sea ranging from just a few hundred feet to 3 miles deep, leaving only one massive super continent the Oomans called the Elemental Continent.

And second the Ooman's technology has down graded dramatically by 500 years. While they still had electricity for lights television and hospital equipment everything else was like warren sates era Japan.

Dark cycled through the different vision types of his bio-mask before setting onto the Tech Vision, allowed him to see energy signatures and sources. Sharp claw doing the same.

They were in for their third big shock. Radiating from the Oomans was a...blue energy of some kind. It looked like fire being generated and distributed by what looked like a second circulatory system.

'What is that?'Dark and Sharpclaw thought. But then they saw the boy. The boy had far more than most of the other Ooman there except for the jounin and ANBU and mixed in with it were whips of fire red energy that licked as the wounds of the boy, healing him almost as quickly as they were inflicted. And located in the stomach area, the center of this second circulatory system where this energy was generated was a dense mass of fiery red.

"_It seems that what ever power that boy possesses along with this blue energy is why the boy is being beaten."_ Sharpclaw said through gritting teeth.

Dark gave an angry growl as he stared at the site. _"Disgraceful creatures they are a mockery of their own species, I may not know what this Red Fire is but I can tell it is not apart of the boy."_ He turned to Sharpclaw. "_Save the youngling from these fools. Make trophies out of their skulls!"_

All at once the Yautja hunters let out terrifying powerful roars that echoes throughout the village.

(In the Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen Sarutobi jumped at the roars that perforated the air of Konoha. He leaped out of his chair and looked out the window with a frightened look. "No. The Kyuubi couldn't have escaped."

With a moment to spare Sarutobi dashed out of his office.

(With the mob)

The ANBU, who was just about to finish Naruto off with a katana, jumped back as he and the rest of the mob searched for the source of the roars.

"What was tha-*splish!*" One of the chunin tried to say but was cut short as his head, spine and all, was pulled from his shoulders in a grotesque shower of bile and blood, the sounds of tearing flesh, breaking bones and popping cartilage making the civilians sick to their stomachs.

The civilians in the mob all scattered and ran for there worthless lives. Believing the demon took over the boy to kill them.

The shinobi how ever stood there ground. "So the Kyuubi has finally shown itself!" The mad ANBU screamed at the now unconscious Naruto. He raised his katana and charged at the limp form as his comrades were all eviscerated one by one.

"Die fox dem…!" *CLRENCHSHH!* The ANBU didn't get to finish as a something pierced his stomach. He looked down to see a large arm with his stomach. The sound of electricity invaded his hearing as light seemed to burn and ripple around a monstrous humanoid form. As more light "burned away" more of the behemoth was revealed until the 9 foot giant was in full view.

The creature made several gentle clicking sounds as it caressed the ANBU's mask curiously…before it gripped his spine from inside and pulled it through the hole in his stomach along with his head. (If you've played AVP 2010 you know what happened.)

The mask came off as it traveled through the man's innards revealing the face of the man, frozen in a scream of horror and agony.

Dark tossed the ANBU's body away as he clipped the head to his belt. He still wore his Lords bio mask, but he has replaced his jungle hunter armor with a new heavier set of armor made with the same design as his mask, Heavy plating on his upper chest and sides, thick shoulder plating with an ancient looking plasma caster on his left shoulder. Thongs (leather belts not underwear) with the heads of small animals tied to his waist with a necklace of large fangs around his neck and arms, and a long heavy cape on his back.

Dark kneeled next to the blond Jinchuuriki cycling through his Tech, Heat and X-ray visions in search for any serious injury before picking up the poor child.

Naruto looked small in Dark's arms, any child would, but because of malnutrition Naruto was small for his age, making him look like an infant.

Sharpclaw approached his Elder. Bio mask designed to resemble a snarling reptile and decorated with scars. His lightly armored body also riddled with scars and animal skulls. _"What will we do with the youngling Elder?"_ He asked respectfully.

While impossible to tell with the mask on, Dark had the closes thing to a contemplative look on his face as a Yautja can get. After a moment Dark turned to Sharpclaw. _"We will take him with us. We will train him and make him one of us and when the time comes. He will return and make trophies out of his enemies."_

Sharpclaw nodded and began typing in his wrist computer, calling the mother ship to pick them up.

"Stop right there!" A voice called out and all the Hunters turned to meet the gaze of an old Ooman in white and red robes joined by a squad of more masked Ooman.

Sarutobi didn't know what to make of these intruders. Large almost hulking things in some kind of tribal sci-fi armor.

"I don't know what or who you are but I'll be damned if you think I'll let you just take Naruto away!"

Dark titled his head to the side in curiosity. 'It seems this Ooman hold this boy in high regard.' Never the less the old man would have no say in the matter as the giant spear-like ship of the Yautja suddenly decloaked sending bright lights in every direction and nearly blinding the shinobi and the kage.

One beam of light landed on the Hunters and in an instant they were gone followed quickly by the ship as it headed for orbit.

None noticed the small lavender eyed midnight blue haired girl crying behind the corner of a building as she watched her crush getting whisked away by the frightening creatures.

(A few hours later on the _Nrak'ytara_ (Guardian: the ships name))

Inside the medical station of the Nrak'ytara was Naruto, still unconscious and resting on an examination table. The ships closes thing to a doctor, examined Naruto's Chakra Coils, though he did not know what they were, with various x-ray devices. Intrigued by the strange energy this and apparently all Ooman are now capable of generating. He was also curious of the red wisps of energy that was drifting from the center of the network.

It seemed to be coming from an outside source that was, for lack of a better term, imprisoned within the child. While it seemed to fortify and quickly regenerate the child it leeched of his life force as it did, months of life could be lost if he were to regenerate from say…a fist sized hole in his chest.

"_How is the youngling, Little Sword?"_ Dark asked as he entered the medical bay.

The Yautja now identified as Little Sword typed in a few commands into the computer. _"Right now he's fine. Healthy and no long term damnage."_

Dark nodded. _"And that strange energy?"_

"_Ah, I was just about to get to that."_ Little Sword said with a tinge of excitement in his voice. _"It seems that the Ooman have evolved the ability to create a natural manipulative energy. In theory they can control and create any of the 5 primal elements and mix them."_

Dark eyes widened behind his mask in both surprise and excitement. One of their most favorite prey as become even more formidable, maybe even more formidable than the Serpents.

"_But…"_ Little Sword continued. _"It seems this youngling has another power sealed within him. Similar to the other but far, FAR more potent to the point where it is as corrosive as Serpent blood, the only reason this boy hasn't been reduced to a puddle, that I can think of, is the force that sealed it in the first place. It heals and fortifies his body but slowly leeches his life away."_

Again Dark's eyes widened, this time in concern for the boy. _"Is there anyway to suppress it?"_

Little Sword nodded. _"Yes. With a combination of nanobots and an infusion of our blood, we can suppress and store the excess energy away until he is strong enough to handle it while increasing his lifespan and vitality."_

"_Get started right away, I have a meeting."_ With that Dark left the room.

(Hokage tower)

Sarutobi sat in his seat, staring at the sake bottle thinking over the event that had transpired a few hours ago. He had yet to have a drink his heart still ached from the abduction of the boy he considered a second grandson "Naruto I hope you come back one day so I can apologize for being the foolish old man I am" he said to himself then a flash of bright filled the room

When he looked up he saw one of those creatures from earlier tonight. The 9 foot giant that held Naruto like an infant. Based on his size and highly decorative armor Sarutobi could only guess that this is the leader.

With speed that surprised even the Yautjan Elder because of his age, Sarutobi took a defensive stance "You are one of them the ones who took Naruto what have you done to him?"

The elder held up his claw silencing the man from asking further questions and threw a small device on his desk. He then motion from the device to the third's ear

"You want me to put that in my ear" The Professor asked, to which the giant nodded. Suspicious Sarutobi slowly pick up the strange device and put it into his ear

"_Can you understand me Ooman?" _ Dark asked and upon seeing the shock on Sarutobi's face continued_ "I take that look as a yes, that device is a translator for you and you alone no one else is to use that." _

Shaking off his shock Sarutobi when back to his previous question. "Now answer my question why did you take Naruto?" His steely gaze on the creature

"_The child we feel has great potential and seeing how your village has treated him we believe that he would be better off with us." _Was the Elder's response, which did not sit well with Sarutobi.

"But he belongs in the village! This is home, people here care for him!"

If Dark cared, he didn't show it. _"I'm sure there is, but the fact remains that a large majority of this village treats this child with scorn, and dose not deserve a child with such potential."_

Sarutobi fell back into his chair with a defeated sigh. '_He's right this pathetic village does not deserve a hero like Naruto but still he belongs here with us'_ he thought staring out over the city "I would like to propose a deal." He said suddenly.

"_You are in no position to deal. We already have the boy and are ready to leave for our home world within the week." _The elder responded almost shooting down Sarutobi's resolve.

Almost.

"Just hear me out. This will be beneficial to the boy as well us you and me."

Though still suspicious, Dark nodded and allowed the old Ooman to continue.

"I allow you to train Naruto for six years then bring him back for the genin exams." he stated with confidence the elder gave a clicking growled behind his mask.

_"How do you know he would want to come back"_ The predator smirked.

"Because he always state he is going to become Hokage and surpass the Yondaime." The Sandaime replied pointing to the picture on the far wall. "May I ask what your name is?"

"_I am called Dark by my clan I've lived for over 5,000 years and taken over the clan when the elder was dying and appointed me his successor." _while looking at the picture of the Yondaime. _"That man...he is the boy's father isn't he?"_

"Ho-How did you know?" The Third asked with wide eyes.

"_They are very similar in appearance."_ Dark answer staring at the picture _"Take away the birthmarks and add 10 or 20 years and you have a carbon copy of this _Yondaime_." _

"I guess I should be surprised." The Third sighed. "I should be more surprised that no one else has put 2 and 2 together." Seeing as they have gotten of track Sarutobi went back to his previous vendetta. "So do we have a deal with Naruto Return?"

"_Yes we do, we will leave in a few days. We are currently trying to negate the power that is within him, it seems it shortens his life span when healing him" _at this the Hokage's face was in complete shock._ "I take it by the look you know what it is within him. I would suggest telling me so we can more easily deal with it."_

Though a little apprehensive Sarutobi nodded. "That power within Naruto is the Kyuubi no Yoko, his father died sealing it within him."

"_Hmm I see."_ Dark said calculatingly._ "It will be more difficult but we can negate It, unfortunately the conscious part can not be destroyed but it can be blocked"_ he replied _"But before I go we have one last thing to discuss. It seems we have another person who saw us tonight here is a picture" _with that he pointed his right gauntlet at the wall and projected a picture of the lavender eyed girl

"Ah, Hinata Hyuuga she has quite a crush on Naruto." Sarutobi chuckled "But unfortunately she is bone crushingly shy and just can't seem to build up the courage to tell him." He continued with a sigh.

Dark adopted a contemplative stance, as if he just thought of something. "_Well I think you better explain tonight's event and Naruto's tenant to her so she can know everything" _Dark stated. _"She might be more in love with him if she understands what he has gone through."_

"Very well." The Professor replied. He wasn't sure about telling this to the girl, and potentially ruin the boy's best chance at love, but he couldn't risk them never returning him over it. "But you must not tell Naruto his heritage until he returns and only then I will give him the news when I feel he's ready."

"_Very well I must take my leave"_ With that Dark left in a burst of light back to his ship, leaving a tiny probe behind to monitor the meeting with the girl.

Walking back to his desk Sarutobi could not help but give a somewhat dark chuckle. 'The villagers better get ready to kiss some ass.'

(3 days later. In the Nrak'ytara medical bay)

Naruto groaned as he regained consciousness. "What happened?" He mumbled with his eyes still closed. 'Now I remember.' He thought. 'I was attacked by another mob, this time with shinobi in it.' He felt the bed he was laying on. "Soft, must be in the hospital."

"_Not quite."_ A gruff voice said from somewhere in the room.

Naruto jerked up, yanking an I.V full of glowing green fluid out of his arm in the process. He looked at the imposing form of Dark, His archaic looking armor only adding to this.

Dark raised his hand a calming gesture. _"Do not be afraid, you are among friends."_

Calmed but still suspicious, Naruto visibly relaxes.

"_How did the negation process go, Little Sword?"_ Dark asked Yautjan Naruto did not notice before

"_Surprisingly well Elder Dark,"_ the medic replied while skimming through a computer. _"Even better than expected, the nano machines have been able to filter and store most of the impurities and are slowly releasing it as he adapts. He as also adjusted to the blood very well and should live 3 times as long as a normal Ooman."_

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here, what have you done to me!" Naruto stated rather loudly.

Dark chuckled at the boy's reaction _"Naruto do you know what this power is?"_ Pointing to the screen, on which it had a display of an outline of Naruto's body showing both his Chakra network and the two different types flowing through it. One was blue and which flowed smoothly and effortlessly through his coils. The other was fiery red and concentrated in the center where his stomach was outlined, only coming out in erratic, fluctuating wisps.

"That blue fire is my Chakra, but what if that red stuff?" Naruto replied/asked wondering if that is why he has been beaten so many times and called a demon.

"_This power is that of the Kyuubi no Yoko. It seems that the man you refer to as the Yondaime chose you to wield its chakra and power."_ Dark explained calmly.

Naruto's eyes widened with shock, sadness, and shame."So I really am a demon..." He said sadly, lowering his head until Dark's fist slammed onto the table roared ferociously, frightening Naruto.

"_NO! You are the container not the Demon himself! You are Naruto Uzumaki of Earth!"_ Dark yelled causing Naruto to cringe, but then a puzzled look etched his bewhiskered face.

"Earth?" he asked. Then a side of the room started sliding down revealing a blue orb with a single large green and brown dot against a black background with a star. One word came to Naruto's mind and that was "Wow..."

"_That is earth; where you and your village reside,"_ Dark stated, smiling at the awe child-like wonder on the Jinchuuriki's face behind his mask.

"You didn't answer my question." Naruto stated. "What did you do to me?"

"K-k-k-k-k" Dark growled as he thought of what to say. _"To put it simply we gave you a blood transfusion."_ At Naruto's confused and unsatisfied look, he continued. _"It seems that when ever you are healed by the Kyuubi's "Chakra," as you call it, it shortens your lifespan depending on the severity of the wounds. To counteract this, we have infused you with out blood which increases the vitality and longevity of humans, as well as a colony of nano machines to filter and store the excess for later. According to Little Sword here." He motioned to the smaller Yautja at the computer counsels. "The combination of these will allow you to live at least 300 years longer than he average man."_

This revelation blew Naruto away but he another question.

"Why don't you show me your face?" Naruto inquired looking where the figure was standing to his left.

"_Before I do, I would like to ask one question,"_ Dark replied.

"What is that?" the child asked curiously.

"_Your Hokage said you want to earn his title. Why do you want to be the leader of a village that hates you for something you are not?"_ Dark asked with an equal amount of curiosity, indicated by the tilting of his head.

Naruto adopted a serious and somewhat stern look. "For as long as I can remember, people would call me demon, hellspawn and monster. They would beat and belittle me every chance they got. But I didn't care, I didn't care that they were the hypocrites calling me a monster when they were the ones beating a defenseless child." Naruto paused, tracing his home planet on the glass. "That's why I want to become Hokage. So I can prove them wrong, show them their sins and protect the few that are close to me." Naruto smirked and turned to the giant. "And so I can make the council kiss my ass!" Naruto's answer was full of confidence and determination and near the end mischief.

Dark stayed silent for a moment staring at Naruto as if he were analyzing the answer. Then he started to chuckle, which then soon turned in to full blown belly laughter. _"Child you are truly something else. I don't think just promise me one thing,"_

"Sure, what is it?" the blond replied smiling, somehow knowing these people would not hurt him.

"_That you invite the clan when you make the council kiss your ass,"_ Dark said between laughs, once he had composed himself he got to the business at hand. _"Anyways I spoke with you leader and he agreed to let us train you in stealth and combat for the next six years."_

"Really? You are?" Naruto asked hesitantly, almost afraid that it was just all a cruel joke. But upon receiving a nod a broad face-splitting smile appeared on Naruto's face. "YATTA! I am going to be the greatest ninja of the freaking planet!"

Dark had to fight the urge to chuckle at the boy's antics, but this was serious. "_You must understand that the training you are going to go through is strenuous and brutal, even more so for an Ooman like yourself."_ He butted in, effectively stopping Naruto's celebration _"You will need a great deal of motivation to survive and push you to the next level. Maybe this person can help?"_ with that, the Elder pressed a button on his gauntlet a screen appears and shows a beautiful lavender eyes girl with indigo hair in the Hokage office.

"HINATA! What are you planning to do to her?" Naruto yelled with a voice that promised pain.

Seeing the stern look on the boy's face Dark smirked, _"So you care for this female, hmm?"_ the statement cause Naruto to blush a deep crimson.

"Um uh n… n… no s… s… she just a f…f…friend," he stuttered out hoping, Dark would buy it, but no such luck. Hearing him chuckle, Naruto's shoulders dropped in defeat "Okay, okay, I admit it I have a huge crush on her, but what the hell would she see in me? She is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, practically a princess, while I am just a street rat demon container." Naruto's tone quickly went from embarrassed to defeated.

Dark smiled knowingly behind his mask. "_Just watch the screen. This is being sent from a probe I left in the Hokage's office."_ as Naruto turn towards the screen.

-(Hokage Office)-

"Ahh Hiashi, Hinata. Just the two I wanted to see." the Sandaime greeted with a smile, which puzzled Hinata, who knew that he was crying about Naruto's abduction.

"Hokage-sama, what have you summoned us for?" Hiashi ask with no emotion but irritation.

"Hiashi, you can drop the act around me. I know this is not the real you," smiled Sarutobi as he watched the Hyuuga Patriarchs face soften, which in turn surprised Hinata, who never saw this side of her father.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I hate acting like some kind of robot." Hiashi turned to Hinata kneeling to her level. "I am sorry that I have been so cold towards you Hinata, but the old traditionalists in the Hyuuga Elders would think I am weak if I showed too much emotion. So I had to mask my emotions to protect us both, even though it hurts to act this way towards you," with that he pulled Hinata into a hug, "I am so sorry Hinata. Please don't change for anything. I love you. I just want you to know that."

Hinata was taken back was this. Her father, the same man who use to call her weak and a failure, the same man who threaten of giving her title of heiress to Hanabi, "So you are proud of me, of what path I choose, Tou-san?" She asked timidly, almost fearful that the wrong words would turn Hiashi back into the stern slave driver from before. But upon feeling her father nod tears welled up in her eyes and she flung her around her father and returned the embrace.

After a few moments Sarutobi let out a quite cough to gain the pairs attention. "Okay, well if we can talk about what your daughter saw tonight," Hiashi and Hinata broke the hug and turned to a smiling Hokage, "It seems Hinata here witnessed the beating then abduction of Naruto," upon hearing his name, said girl blushed forty shades of red.

"What! Naruto has been abducted!" A rather surprised, and quite pissed, Hiashi exclaimed, who knew who the child really was.

"Yes, but not to worry. A few moments ago, I spoke with the leader and elder of the group who took him. They assured me that they would return him in six years. But during that time they are going to train him to become a skilled hunter." this made Hinata's mouth gape, but Hiashi just smirked.

"If your confidence is any indication then they must be very strong. With them training him he is going to be Hokage sooner than expected," Hiashi stated, to which Sarutobi nodded.

"So Naruto-kun is going to come back?" Hinata spoke up hopefully.

"Naruto-_kun_ is it?" teased Hiashi causing his daughter to blush a deeper shade, making him and the third chuckle.

"You care for the boy, don't you Hinata?" Sarutobi asked which earned him a nod, "Would you go as far to say you love him?" He continued, which got a deeper blush followed by a nod from the indigo haired girl.

Realizing what she agreed to, Hinata fearfully looks up to her father but found a surprise. Instead of a disapproving look, what she saw was a smile. He was not ashamed of her choice of a possible boyfriend, "Tou-san, you are not upset with my choice?" Hinata asked hesitantly to which her father shook his head.

"I have always wanted you to get close to that boy, in hopes he will aspire you to work harder in your training so those old bastards will leave you alone," Hiashi explain, getting a smile and a hug from his eldest daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think it is time to tell her Naruto's secret," Sandaime stated, to which Hiashi nodded and hoped Hinata would see past it. Looking over, he saw a look of curiosity on his daughters face.

"Well it started eight years ago with the death of the Yondaime, and the defeat of the Kyuubi," The Sandaime started to which Hinata nodded, understanding that the Fourth killed the Kyuubi "The truth is, the Kyuubi was not killed, as our records say, but it was sealed within a new born baby. And that baby was…" Sarutobi trailed off.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata finished with wide eyes.

"Yes. But, understand he is the container and not the Kyuubi it self, unlike what the village thinks and the old fools in the council" Sarutobi looked at the Hyuuga heiress to see a smile grace her lips.

"I know he isn't the Kyuubi. He is too kind a person, and takes the beating, yet still smiles even they are fake." she smiled brightly, "He pushes himself to protect this village and to better himself in the eyes of the people that belittle him, and that is why I love him."

Sarutobi smirked. If only Naruto had heard her proclamation and admittance of her love for the idiot blond, which unknown to him the probe, caught everything and was sending it to the ship.

-(On the Ship)-

Staring at the screen, Naruto held a wide eyes dumbstruck expression. "She …she loves me? But what's so important about me?" He asked himself.

Dark's mandibles twitched behind his mask in what was the Yautjan equivalent of a smirk. "_Well from what I have heard from the transmission, maybe your determination and kindness. Hell maybe she goes for looks."_ the Elder and medic chuckled at the last statement.

"What's so funny?" An annoyed Naruto asked looking at the two before him.

"_Ohh, nothing,"_ the Predators said innocently _"So, you ready to begin your training to become a predator?" _receiving a nod, Dark smiled. "Good._ But, before we begin I have one more question. Do you wish to protect those who hurt you tonight?"_

Without missing a beat Naruto said. "Yes, but from this point on, I am dropping my mask of idiocy. I am going to show them my true self. Only one other person knows that side, and that is the old man," Naruto then closed his eyes. When he opened them, everyone could see a change in his demeanor, and the look in his eyes was that of a cold calculated hunter ready to face anything.

'_Hmm we might make a Hunter out of him yet.'_ Dark thought, studying his face

"Now, you have to do me a favor," Naruto stated.

"_Yes. What is it?"_ the Elder replied.

"What do you look like under that mask?" at this Dark nodded and reached up to his mask and pulled the tubes on the side, which hissed and let out compressed air. He reached up and grabbed the side and slowly lowered it.

Naruto gasped at what he saw. The creatures face was strange and scary. He had small yellow eyes with tiny black pupils. His forehead was huge, rivaling Sakura's. But the scariest part was his mouth, which looked like mutated crab with four mandibles that protruded outward, with two on the top and two on the bottom. Behind these was a small mouth with two fangs on the top and five teeth on the bottom. Covering the sides of his head was what looked like dreadlocks of hair. Only one thing went through Naruto's mind _'He's one…ugly motherfucker…'_

Dark started speaking again but Naruto gave him a puzzled looked. "I can't understand you," Dark nodded, and threw a device like the one he gave to the Hokage and motioned to his ear, the boy nodded and put it in.

"_Now can you understand me?"_ Dark asked and upon receiving a nod continued, _"Good. What I was saying was we will start you training at the basic combi-stick, bio mask, 12 inch wrist blades and so forth," _seeing the boy's face light up with excitement caused the elder predator to chuckle at his enthusiasm _"But don't expect to be handed everything. You will have to work hard to earn your rank and upgrades in armor and weapons, understand?"_

"Why would I want things handed to me? I am not like that stuck up bastard, Sasuke" Naruto replied with confidence, which the elder nodded.

'_He understands the value of hard work and working to earn something,'_ thought Dark, _"Well, we will get started tomorrow with your training, but now you must rest and allow you body to further adjust to the Yautjan blood."_ Naruto nodded and laid back into the medical bed and quickly fell asleep.


	2. R'ka

_**Thar'n-Da S' Yin'tekai**_

(A/N: I should have pointed this out in the first chapter. Some of this story is edited and rewritten material from Crimson Lion's story Fox Hunter. Now while some of it is from his story it will not be a copy of his. Only a few plot elements and conversations. As the story progresses it will become more and more different. But I recommend reading Fox Hunter, its pretty good despite grammar errors and it's what gave me the idea to start this fic.)

Chapter 2: R'ka (Fire)

(Six years after departure)

The spear-like form of the Nrak'ytara drifted lazily through space as it neared a blue planet. A lone figure stood at the observation window staring at the Earth with his azure blue eyes that now had a tint of green around the irises.

This…is the new Naruto Uzumaki, known to his clan as Slicing Maelstrom but also affectionately called "Shorty" because of the how freakishly tall the Yautja are.

Naruto's eyes are not the only change in him. Because of the regular infusions of Yautjan blood his hair, now is long dreadlocks, was almost completely black except in the roots and tips. His canines have also grown to about 2/3rds of an inch making them look like vampire fangs and his nails have grown to the point that they looked like Yautjan claws. His musculature was very impressive, extremely lean and muscular just like a Yautja. And lastly one single thin scar that went strait up and down over his upper and lower lip that went from just below his nose to just past his chin.

All this gave Naruto a feral look that makes an Inuzuka look tamed.

His hunter's armor was slightly different from the others. Instead of the full body wire mesh that most Yautja wore he had form fitting black jumpsuit that covered his entire body save the fingers and feet (Think Raiden's suit from MGS2 but without the skeletal patterns, black and no fingers or feet). His plate armor was a dark smoky gray that overlapped on itself like all Predator armor on his shoulders, upper chest, abs, hips and shins (Think Scar's armor from AVP mixed with a little of Celtic's armor) the skulls and teeth of alien creatures tied to his body in belts, armlets and necklaces, some looked avian (bird-like) others looked reptilian, some even looked slightly humanoid or simian (monkey-like).

And strapped to his waist was his bio-mask. Rimmed with reptilian spines and the claw scars on the sides exactly where his whisker marks would be, with the symbol of the Elite clan (a Xenomorph skull pierced by 2 crossing Combi-sticks) branded on the center of the forehead (Think Wolf's mask from AVP: Requiem but with the Elite symbol and the claw marks as well as spiked brows).

And finally, his weaponry. Even though he was still young by both human and Yautja standards we quickly ascended through the ranks and earned many weapons. First were his dual Wrist-blades, like all Hunter's, these were the first and most preferred weapons he earned. With a pair on each arm and being able to extend to 12 or 18 inches, depending on what he wants, they were sharp, versatile and heavily serrated, he quickly earned his clan name through his quick mastery of these deadly blades.

Second was his Combi-Stick, another of the first and most basic weapons a Hunter earns, but also one of the most important, in its 1 meter form strapped to his thigh. The Combi-Stick is a staff like bladed weapon and is considered a part of the Hunter if it breaks beyond use, so does the hunter who will take his or her own life. And Like the Hunter who becomes more powerful and skilled as he gains experience the Combi-Stick does as well as it his upgraded and decorated with souvenirs from every hunt. Naruto's was decorated with teeth from various carnivorous creatures a couple avian skulls.

Strapped to the small of his back is his third weapon, the Glaive. Similar to the Combi-Stick it was a staff like weapon that retracts to a one meter form and extends to a 3 meter form. But where the Combi-Stick has one spear-like blade the Glaive has two sword-like blades. It is used as an alternative to the Combi-Stick for heavier combat.

Strapped to his waist was one of his two throwing weapons, the Smart-Disk. The Smart-Disk is an extremely sharp circular weapon that is thrown like a discus and returns to the user like a boomerang. This weapon is extremely powerful, capable of cutting through half a dozen cattle carcasses and a manin quick succession without any effort. It also has a hand grip for use as a slashing melee weapon as well.

Next to that are three Shuriken, but these are much different from those "toy" ones shinobi use. The Shuriken functions much like the smart disc. Constructed with retractable blades, the shuriken is also used as a slashing weapon. Keen enough to cut into three inches of solid stone, the blades are strong enough to break a Serpent Queen's hardened head armor, though it cannot seem to actually cut it. It is a lighter version of a Smart-Disk that while now as powerful is easier and quicker to use.

Mounted on his right shoulder was his Plasma Caster. The plasma caster is a long range energy projector capable of guiding armor-penetrating plasma bolts at distant targets. Moreover, the weapon's bolts explode in a burst of plasma shrapnel that damages other enemies near the point of impact. It has to ways of targeting, manually were the Hunter aim's and fire with his head, or automatically were it locks on to anything moving and tracks it until the Hunter fires or deactivates it.

And lastly was his Ceremonial Dagger. A decorative serrated dagger with a split blade used mainly for making trophies out of Serpent's and other quarry but is also an effective close range weapon for it the Wrist-blades are not used.

OH! And let's not forget the super computer on his left arm that also has a thermo-nuclear bomb inside it.

(Whew, over 800 words just for describing his new look and arsenal!)

Naruto reach up to the glass, tracing the Earth just like those six long years ago. A smile graced his now chiseled face as a single word came to mind. 'Hinata.' He had not forgotten the Hyuuga heiress during his long and arduous training and as they say "Absence makes the Heart grow fonder." And Naruto was sure beyond any other certainty that he has fallen for the shy girl.

"_Thinking about your __lou-dte kale (woman) again Shorty?"_ A scared Yautja in typical "Jungle Hunter" armor and a scared masked asked humorously (Think Dark's outfit in AVP3 with multiple scares on this chest and arms, claw marks all over the mask and a little more armor on the torso and legs). Nicked Dagger, as the clan calls him, for his skill with small blades and the many scares he carries.

Naruto was thankful the darkness of the room as he was sure he was blushing. He looked over to his clan brother with a glare. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that Nicked Dagger! I have long past my Blooding Ritual." The black/blond said while raising his right hand, showing the mark on the back which looking like a mix between an "S" and a "K."

(These symbol are made up as I am not sure weather or not Dark is from the same clan as Scare, there for I can't use the "T" shaped symbol)

Nicked Dagger playfully ruffled the un-dreaded hair atop Naruto's head (spiked, but smoothed back) as he chuckled, earning a feral growl from the boy. "Blooded or not your still barley half my height…Shorty."

"I'm NOT short! You and the clan are just freakishly tall!" Was Naruto's rebuttal, which was true, being 5 feet and 8 inches tall is hardly short for a 14 year old. But when you live with a bunch of aliens that are all at LEAST 6 feet 5 inches at the same age…you're bound for a bit of teasing.

Again, Nicked Dagger chuckled. _"Well you best get ready, you pod is read and your hunting kit_ (Nets, ropes, things like that) _is already packed in."_

Naruto groaned. He HATED using those pods! It wasn't the intense sense of falling or the bumpy ride down, that he could handle, it was the vertigo he got that his brothers seemed to never get. Almost every time he stepped out of a pod he'd fall flat on his face. He'd take a shuttle any day.

Sucking it up, Naruto left the observation deck with Nicked Dagger.

(Meanwhile on Earth!)

Hinata Hyuuga looked at the star littered sky from her seat in Training Area 36, better known as Paradise Falls for its beautiful water falls and lakes. Soiton users frequent this spot but today she was the only visitor.

She had trained hard since that night. Becoming the best she could be and in consequence she got a confidence boost. She was still shy and reserved buy she now has the confidence to push that aside when she needed, only stuttering when embarrassed or extremely nervous.

She grew her hair out somewhat, now shoulder length. Her outfit now consisted of a more formfitting jacket that showed of her figure a bit more than hides it with a mesh shirt underneath. Black shinobi shorts that when to mid-shin with bandages around her calves and shinobi sandals.

Hinata sighed sadly as a certain boy invaded her thoughts again. It has been six long years since she last saw those azure blue eyes that made her knees go numb. But then a look of elation suddenly appeared on her lovely face. As if she just remembered something. "Naruto-kun should be coming home anyway now." She said to herself looking much happier.

She hopped of the rock she sat on and made her way home.

(Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi sat in his chair, fight his most horrid and powerful of enemies. Paperwork. These last six years have been long and boring since Naruto left. The majority of the village council was in an uproar to hear of his abduction except for Danzo and his former teammates who thought it was a blessing.

"Damn fools, when Naruto returns I'd love to see what he would do to those old bastards." The Professor said to himself. He turned around and looked out his window calmly smoking on his pipe looking at the sky 'Naruto should be returning any day now.'

As soon as he finished that thought a falling star shot over the village and crashed into the forest outside the walls. Seeing this, the Hokage smirked 'That was quite an entrance.' he thought getting up and disappearing in a plume of smoke.

A few moments later Sarutobi was in a clearing looking at what appeared to be a large stake with three blades sticking out of the top (Pod from AVP). Soon a hissing sound came from the pod as the front seemed to split and open up. A clawed human hand grasped the side of the pod and lift it self out of the pod. Sarutobi gasped he knew there would be changes in Naruto but he never imagined anything like this. Before him stood a well-built body partially covered in smoky gray armor. 'Hmhm, he shows up in the academy like that and he's going to have girls throwing themselves at him.' Sarutobi thought looking the boy over his body and chakra had grown exponentially. His chakra reserves were near kage level if not at least jounin level.

Then as soon as Naruto's left foot touch earth. He fell flat on his face. Sarutobi gave him a deadpanned look. 'Maybe they didn't teach as much as I thought.'

"Goddamned vertigo." Naruto groaned as he sat up. He then proceeded to give him one, strong, smack to the back of the head.

*Whapffff!*

"There we go." The hunter said with a sigh of relief before jumping up to his feet, all clumsiness gone. He dusted off his armor before looking over to Sarutobi. He spread his arms out and smiled. "Hey old man, you gonna hug me or just stare?"

Shaking his head Sarutobi embraced his grandson in all but blood and name and was effectively lifted up by the muscular child. "Oomph put me down!" the third coughed out.

Naruto did so, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "Hehe, sorry. Don't know my own strength."

The Sandaime waved off the apology. Not really upset. "It has been far to quiet around here with out you Naruto." He said with a smile. "So how was your time with the ? Eventful I bet."

Naruto have a wide grin as he unlatched his mask from his belt and showed it to the Hokage "Compared to the Elder, and my clan brothers Sharp Claw and Nicked Dagger, I am the fourth strongest hunter in our clan, my clan name is Slicing Maelstrom."

"Naruto will you ever cease to amaze me?" Sarutobi asked with a chuckle, pride for the former blond in his old eyes.

"Nope, so how about we get some ramen then I will tell you all about my adventure with my new clan." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

(Hyuuga compound Hinata's room)

Hinata had just gotten shower and ready for bed when she entered her room for the night. She had already said goodnight to Neji and her father and sister before heading in but found that the window was open. When she went to close it a hand shot out of the darkness and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming

"Hehe I might not be able to get the Scroll but the Hyuuga whore Orochimaru-sama will learn the secrets of your kekkie-genkai and reward me." The eerily familiar voice of the intruder said just before he gave a quick chop to the back of Hinata's neck, knocking her out. He scooped up the heiress and bound out the window.

After the man had left Hiashi came in to bid his daughter one last goodnight before going to bed. Opening the door his eyes widen at the scene of his daughter missing, he ran out and shouting. "Raise the alarm my daughter has been taken" soon after a loud sound filled the sky alerting everyone to what was happening

(Ramen Stand)

Naruto and Sarutobi were enjoying their conversation about Naruto's last hunt before returning when an ANBU wearing screaming monkey mask drops behind them.

"Hokage-sama we have an emergency it seems Mizuki Akuma (Don't know his last name) has betrayed us and kidnapped Hinata Hyuuga!" Saru (monkey) informed with a frantic tone.

Naruto's claws carved into the wood of ramen stand as his anger rose to heights that make the Kyuubi shit himself, his K.I squeezing the ANBU's lungs. Quickly equipping his bio-mask and pressing a button on his gauntlet Naruto disappeared in a ripple of light.

Sarutobi smirked as he saw this. 'Mizuki had better pray while he can.' Turning to the ANBU he gave his orders."I want all available jounin and ANBU to find the traitor Mizuki and get back Hinata now!" The ANBU bowed and disappeared.

(Several miles outside Konoha)

After taking Hinata, Mizuki looked around to see if he was being followed, satisfied that he was alone he got off the road and made camp for the night since it was late and barely left a trail for any human to follow. Looking at his captive Mizuki smiled in a perverted way looking at Hinata's body while she was glaring at him but when she noticed the look she became worried. "Hmm, I'm sure Orochimaru-sama wouldn't mind if sampled the specimen."

Hinata's eyes widen with fear and disgust knowing what her former sensei meant as he moved closer. Slowly she wriggled away as best she could in her restraints. _'No he can't I want my first to be Naruto' _she thought as tears began to well up in her lavender eyes.

Unbeknownst to her and her would be rapist, Naruto was watching and listening when he saw what the man was about to do he let out a roar that only his Yautjan blood enhanced body could produce, just as Mizuki was about to touch _HIS _Hinata!

_(Council Chamber)_

Sarutobi was speaking with an irate Hiashi and upset council trying to calm them down and failing miserably.

"What the hell do you mean you sent one man after my daughter" Hiashi yelled unconsciously activating his Byakugan out of anger.

"Why should you care Hiashi?" Danzo, an old war hawk veteran shinobi that lost an eye, a led and an arm to war, asked uncaringly. "She is clearly weak if she got captured so easily, and beside you have another daughter." He finished as if human lives were nothing but fodder.

With a speed that made Maito Gai look slow, Hiashi was holding up Danzo by his collar glaring coldly into the man's eyes. The rest of the council could not believe the emotion the usually cold and reserved Hyuuga leader was displaying.

"I believe the man I have sent to find your daughter is very pissed at Mizuki for taking her and will make sure he's punished." The Sandaime said trying to calm Hiashi.

Hiashi eyes widen as he dropped Danzo unceremoniously on his ass. "You don't mean it is him you sent after my daughter" He asked with a mixture of hope and disbelief. Seeing the old man nod with a smile he too broke out into a smile that threatened to tear his face in two.

Everyone was shock who was this man that Hiashi and the Third were talking about. _'My daughter's knight in shining armor has arrived.'_ Hiashi thought as he stared out the window towards the forest. A roar echoing from it.

_(Back with Naruto(Cue: Enough by Disturbed)_

Mizuki jumped back with a kunai ready in his hand looking through the forest for where the sound came from. Suddenly a shot rang out and a white ball of energy hit the shot the tree between him and Hinata causing it to fall separating them.

Up in a tree not far off Naruto smirk he knew he was a good shot with his plasma caster but with his mask and lock on feature he could not miss. Now that Hinata was safe it was time to him to show himself to the enemy. With that he jump down behind Mizuki and deactivated his cloak and roared again to catch the nin's attention.

"Oh it just a kid." Mizuki sighed, visibly relaxing Seeing Naruto's attire he chuckled. "A little early for Halloween isn't it?" He said with a smirk.

That is, until Naruto released such a strong killing intent so strong that Hinata fainted from of feeling it for she did not know it was Naruto

"You shouldn't relax just yet. That young woman you kidnapped and was about to rape is my girlfriend." The hunter glowered out with as much venom as he could muster. "I going to deliver your carcass back to the old man personally."

Mizuki gave a loud laugh. "You think you can take me on, a Chunin bordering Jounin?" He asked arrogantly.

Hearing this Naruto smiled. This prick will make an excellent trophy. "A Jounin huh?" he questioned calmly with a slight smirk.

"That's right." Mizuki stated proudly "And I'm going to cripple you so just before I kill you, I'll make you watch as I rape your little Hyuuga slut."

Upon hearing this Naruto's anger shot up as wave after wave of killing intent rolled off him freezing in his prey place.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY HINATA-CHAN" he screamed as he extended his wrist-blades to the full 18 inches, scaring the hell out of the newbie nuk-nin "I'm going to skin you alive…" Naruto promised as he retracted his blades and his plasma caster locked onto Mizuki's heart.

Seeing the little tube like thing move, Mizuki chuckled. "You going to fight me with that little toy?" he reached into his pouch and drew a kunai. "You are not going to beat me with that…" before he could finish blue fire began to glow with the barrel. His eyes widened at the sight

Naruto let the plasma bolt charge for a couple seconds before unleashing the fireball toward the silver haired traitor.

With barley enough time to react, Mizuki spun to the left just enough avoid getting blown up but still getting 3rd degree plasma burned on his shoulder as his flak jacket and shirt were vaporized. "What the hell is that!"

"That…" Naruto began. "What a bolt from my Plasma Caster. A shoulder mounted canon that fires bolts of concentrated plasma that kills just about anything in a single well aimed shot." The mini-canon retracted back into the battery pack. "But my clan believes this takes some of the honor out of the kill so I will fight with these." Naruto extended his wrist-blades again.

By now Hinata had come to just in time to see Mizuki charge her savior with his kunai and Naruto (though she didn't know that) just standing there, not making a move to defend himself.

Mizuki plunged the dagger towards Naruto's chest, Hinata screamed and closed her eyes in fright…but there was only silence when the only sound she could hear was a faint "chink." She opened her eyes and sighed in relief.

Naruto looked down at the surprised traitor, who's kunai snapped in his attempt to stab through former blonde's armor, and snorted "Try all ya want, but that pathetic thing won't even scratch my armor." when the Mizuki looked up he was met with a powerful backhand that sent him flying into a nearby tree. Walking up to him while retracing the blades on his left hand Naruto grabbed and lifted the traitor off his feet by his throat.

Mizuki's eyes widened with fear as he realized he was beaten. "No, no wait." Mizuki choked out pitifully in an attempt to beg for his pathetic life. "Don't do this…please."

Naruto ignored his prey's please. He raised his right arm, even with all the nicks and scratches Mizuki could still see his reflection on the cold metal blades protruding from Ooman Predator's gauntlet. Naruto cocked back his arm and shot it towards Mizuki's face.

"No, no, N-*slitch*" Naruto's blades went strait through Mizuki's head with no resistance, a blade in each eye. Using this arm to hold up the now lifeless body and let go of his throat so he could extend the blades on his left arm and decapitate it. Sliding the head of his blades Naruto examined the eyeless Mizuki before clipping it to his belt.

Hinata was watching this from start to finish and horror etched her face. She didn't know what to make of this person. On one hand, he saved her from being raped and taken to this "Orochimaru-sama," on the other hand he killed Mizuki sensei in a very brutal fashion and it even looked like he was going to keep the head. For all she knew this could be a serial killer that just happened to pass by them.

Fear gripped Hinata's heart like a vice when the savior/murderer turned and looked at her. He strode over to her and tears began to well in her eyes. When he kneeled down and went to extend his clawed hand she flinched away causing the masked person to recoil in an almost hurt fashion. This was proven when he looked down in an ashamed sort of way.

But then his head snapped up as if he realized something. He reached up to his head and plucked the two tubes connected to the left side. He then reached to the face, curling his fingers around the mask slowly, almost if add dramatic effect.

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hinata for the first time in six years with unmasked eyes. "Hey Hinata-chan, been awhile."

Almost instantaneously Hinata's fear was replaced with insurmountable joy. "N-n-Naruto-kun, is that really you?" she stuttered out questioningly, like she wasn't sure it was really the boy she has loved sense they first started the academy.

Naruto cupped Hinata's chin, smiling gently and making the girl blush. "How 'bout I show you?" He leaned in close and Hinata got redder and redder by the centimeter.

'Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami this is happening so fast!' She rambled in her head. 'Its almost random, this has to be a dream, I'm going to wake up in my bed and none of this will have happened.'

But all those thoughts faded away as Naruto's lips met her's. She stiffened a bit not sure what to do, but as the Jinchuuriki continued to kiss her she began to relax and timidly kiss back. Sweet, innocent and Hinata couldn't ask for more. 'Oh Kami, if this is a dream, _pleeease_ don't let it end.'

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a couple minutes, they broke the kiss and rest their forehead against the others. "Proof enough?" Naruto joked earning a soft giggle from the heiress.

And unbeknownst to them, a certain old man watched them from his office via a crystal ball. Sarutobi gave the new couple a warm smile. 'They deserve each other.'

END

And there you go ladies and gents, Chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it and remember, I got the idea to write this from Crimson Lion's Fox Hunter and some of the material if from his story.

And like in Fox Hunter.

Do you think I should make the Rookie 9 plus Team 10 (Neji, Tenten, Lee) become Predators? Or just leave them where they are? Give me your answers in you reviews, and PLEASE review. They give me STRENGTH!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys this story along with several others will be on a temporary Hiatus until I'm done with some of the ones I'm keeping going. I've simply got to many fics up at once to spend time on them all. Soul Eater: Remastered will stay on and will be renamed Soul Eater: Resonance. A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu will stay as well and one new fic will be posted. Not sure if it will be the Deus Ex: Human Revolution/Ghost in the Shell Xover with or the Naruto/ Prince of Persia Xover. I'll have a poll up for which to post first and the other will be posted when SE:R, ATDNA or which ever fic wins the poll is finished.


	4. Team Assignments (Slightly Edited)

_**Thar'n-Da S' Yin'tekai**_

A/N: I've decided to remove the sub-plot with the Hyuga Elders. Why? Because it makes no damn sense now that it was pointed out by a reviewer. Clan or no, the Elders can't do anything to Hinata that will affect her shinobi career because she is military now and the Hokage controls the military.

Chapter 3: Exams, Assholes and Teams

Naruto smiled as he carried Hinata on the way back to Konoha. Seems the excitement and late hour had taken its toll on the Hyūga heiress as she passed out shortly after they kissed, guess all the excitement tired her out. His smile widened as she snuggled into his chest, a soft barely audible snore coming from her slightly open lips. 'What did I do to earn such an angel?' Naruto quickened his pace as the gates came into view.

(Hyūga Compound, several hours later, Hinata's room)

Hinata was in her bed; sound asleep with a blissful smile. "Naruto-kun…" she mumbled dreamily but then bolted up from her bed. She looked around her room before falling back down with a disappointed sigh. "It was just a dream…" she whispered with tears just barely welling up in her eyes. But then she noticed a stuffed fox with a piece paper pinned to it on her nightstand and, with her curiosity peaked, she took the note.

"_Dear Hinata-tenshi_

_Seeing as you fainted last night I thought I'd leave you a letter in case you thought it was all a dream._

_I'm back. Your favorite blond, well former blond, is back home. I'm glad I came back when I did…if I had taken much longer I would have lost you before I could tell you how much I like you."_

Hinata blushed as she kept reading.

"_I bet it felt kind of random how one minute you were being kidnapped, the next a weirdo in armor takes out the kidnapper, and then after that you're kissing me. Well, I've had a HUGE crush on you since I first saw you, but because of the difference in social standing I didn't think I, the street rat village pariah, had a chance with you, the Hyuuga Princess._

_Imagine my surprise when I see a video feed of you saying you feel the same way."_

Again Hinata blushed the deepest cherry red with embarrassment; she can't believe he saw that!

"_But enough teasing, I'm going to be joining the academy today and take the exams with you. Kami willing we'll be on the same team. Don't wait for me outside, just go ahead and act as if it were a normal day. I'm going to surprise the class when they see the 'dobe' return._

_I'll see you in class._

_Love Naruto "_Slicing Maelstrom" _Uzumaki._

_P.S: You have a really cute little snore when you're sleeping."_

Hinata's heart fluttered and she hugged the fox to her chest. Until her alarm clock went off and she bolted to her private bathroom to get ready for what was sure to be her best day at the academy.

After she washed she wondered if she should wear something a little different for Naruto as she rummaged through her closet.

That was when she pulled out a lighter lavender colored jacket that would go down to mid-thigh that would remain mostly unzipped, a black tank top that would show off a little bit of her stomach, a chainmesh shirt and slightly tighter fitting shinobi pants. Overall it would show of her figure a little bit without deviating far from her normal style.

(Konoha Shinobi Academy, a few minutes before class)

Naruto was crouching on the roof of the academy, cloaked from the naked eye thanks to his active camouflage. He shook his head as he saw two girls bickering, one platinum blond the other bubblegum pink, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, if he remembered correctly.

"Fat chance Forehead! I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed before bolting into the main building.

"Not if I get there first, Ino-pig!" Sakura screeched, quickly following after the blond.

Sasuke, Naruto frowned, he remembered him. His entire clan was murdered by his own brother and was purposely left alive. Naruto could sympathize with the guy's situation, left alone with no family. But that's where it ended. Sasuke believed that because he's the last Uchiha in the village, and because of what made that happen, entitled him to anything he wanted. And anyone that even tries to be his friend is met with rude comments and resentful glares.

"He will be put in his place soon." Naruto said to himself.

He had just missed Hinata as he re-centered his attention to the grounds.

Hinata was walking through the hall towards her class and she couldn't help but blush at the stars she was receiving from boys and girls alike.

While the girls gave her looks of jealousy, and general confusion for her sudden change in attire, most of the boys (and the occasional girl) gave her confused or hungry looks as she went down the hall, making her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious.

This was why she hid her figure under heavy jackets and baggy pants, she developed a bit faster and earlier than most her age and it embarrassed and frightened her to know that it would make her a target for hormonal boys that did they're thinking with the wrong "head."

But today was different. She would tough it out so she could see how her Naruto-kun would react.

As she entered her class she almost went neon red when all the students stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Like in the hall, all the girls gave her jealous or confused looks while the boys looked confused or hungry.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she kept walking and went up the isle to her seat, which had her passing a boy in blue and white with raven hair and onyx eyes.

Sasuke Uchiha smirked as he saw Hinata come near him. Out of all the girls he's known Hinata was probably the only one datable in his opinion but she was so weak he didn't bother…but with the new look she was sporting he could overlook that flaw.

With an arrogant smirk that was _once_ common among Uchiha males He stood up and blocked Hinata's path to her seat. She looked startled and blushed as she noticed his gaze settle a bit lower than her face. "Hello Hinata. You look lovely today. How would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Almost like a switch was flipped every fangirl in the room was glaring at Hinata, K.I radiating off them like the heat of an incinerator.

"Um…no thank you Sasuke-san, I'm waiting for my boyfriend to come in." Hinata's statement quelled the wrath of the fangirls but K.I began to leak from Sasuke. With a scoff he went back to his seat, his brood-meter reaching new heights.

"Wonder what fool would date a weakling like you?" The Uchiha commented rather childishly. Out of nowhere Sasuke bashed his head on his desk; he immediately shot back up rubbing his forehead.

All the boys in class snickered as Sasuke's two most…fanatical? Yeah, Fanatical fans Ino and Sakura rushed over to tend to "their Sasuke-kun."

By now Hinata was in her seat, thankful for the distraction. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and a presence near her ear. "I like your new outfit Hinata-chan." A familiar voice whispered in her ear but when she turned around there was no one there.

"QUITE DOWN!" a Chunin with a scar across his nose suddenly yelled as he entered the room. Like clockwork all the students bolted to their desks, even Ino and Sakura didn't fight over a seat near Sasuke as they had temporarily gained the commonsense and intelligence to see that there were two empty seats on either side of the object of their…affections.

"Now." Iruka Umino said in a much more subdued tone. "Before we start the exams I would like to tell you that a new student will be joining us today."

Students began shouting in protest. "But Iruka-sensei it's the very last day of academy training! Why does he get to skip all 8 years!" Sakura practically screamed like the psychotic pink banshee she was.

"That would be true under normal pretenses Sakura." Iruka said quitting down the class. "But 6 years ago he was taken in by a nomadic clan to be trained and has permission from the Hokage himself to take this year's Genin Exam. He has also proven his loyalty to the village yesterday by rescuing Hinata Hyūga from the traitor Mizuki Akuma who kidnapped her during his defection."

"Should have just let him take her." Sasuke mumbled and like before he suddenly banged his head into his desk for no apparent reason. Getting snickers from the boys and gasps from the fangirls.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at the rookie of the year's peculiar behavior when a knock came from the door. As Iruka went to answer the knock all eyes were on the door.

"Hello?" Iruka greeted as he opened it but there was no one there. But then Iruka heard something like electricity behind him and he turned to the front of the class to see a figure seem to appear out of nowhere. Like flames burning paper, light burned and rippled around the figure as more and more of him became visible.

His hair was black with highlights of blond on the tips and roots of the dreadlocks. His body was covered in gray layered armor with a black bodysuit underneath it and his face was obscured by a scared mask with an emblem of an insectoid reptile skull pierced by 2 spears on the forehead.

Slowly the boy plucked the tubes out of his mask before taking it off, giving the students a good look at the thick claw like fingernails, and clipped it to his belt. A collective gasp left the lips off all the students and teacher.

The boy's blue and green rimmed eyes opened, and as he smiled they could see the almost snake-like fangs were his upper and lower canines once were. "Nice to finally be back."

"Naruto!?" The entire class minus Hinata yelled out at once.

Naruto chuckled at the outburst. "Looks like I left an impression during the first 2 years of class."

"Naruto-baka is good enough to skip 6 years!?" a certain pink megaphone blared almost compromising the hearing of everyone in a 50 foot radius.

"Yes apparently." Iruka answered while picking his ear and checking it for blood.

"But he's the Dead Last!"

"He took out a Chunin. Now shut up and quit whining, you're a shinobi in training act like it!"

Sakura shut her mouth and sat back down. Iruka turned to the former blond and smiled. "It's good to have you back Naruto, you can take your seat now."

Naruto gave a nod before he began ascending the stairs to the upper most desks. He smiled at Hinata who blushed redder and redder as he neared her seat. Once Naruto was close enough he bent down and captured the Hyuuga's lips in a kiss earning wide eyes from the class. Hinata's eyes bugged and her blush intensified 10 fold but she returned it getting even wider eyes from the class before they broke it.

"No way, Naruto's your boyfriend!?" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

Hinata nodded while her blush seemed to reach neon levels.

"But how? When? He's been gone for 6 years and only just returned."

"Um…last night when he s-saved me."

"Enough chit-chat…!" Iruka interrupted. "We have exams to take and we don't have time for delays."

And with that Iruka began calling out students one by one in alphabetical order by their last names. "Shino Aburame!" A boy with spiky brown hair, round rim sunglasses and a coat that hid his face stood up and walked into the exam room.

"How have you been these past 6 years Hinata? We haven't had a chance to talk." Naruto asked his Hyūga princess.

Hinata was caught a little off guard but answered. "Well, um, I've been training really hard with my father; I was having a lot of difficulty with the traditional style of the Jyuuken because I have a water type chakra affinity instead of the earth type most Hyūga have, so we found a way to adapt it to a water type." Hinata looked down. "The Elders didn't like that. They said I couldn't learn the traditional style because I was being lazy and soft and the Hyūga don't need to change to adapt."

"Idiots." Naruto commented getting a wide eyed stare from Hinata and the students eavesdropping. "Anyone that refuses to evolve is just going to get themselves and others killed." Hinata looked at Naruto as if a small hideous creature burst out his chest. "Well…anyway why don't you tell me how your family has been, your immediate family not the clan."

"Well. I've gotten closer to my father over the last 6 years. It's almost like before…before mother died." She said the last part sadly and Naruto kicked himself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring up any soar memories." Naruto apologized.

"No, no it's alright. I just miss her." Hinata then went back to the previous subject. "I've gotten closer to my Imōto, Hanabi. Before we were kind off distant but now we hang out and talk." Hinata smiled, she has never been closer to her sister and father, her smile dimmed a little though when she remembered how her cousin Neji still resented her though she decided to not mention him just yet. "How was your time with the…um…what were they?"

"They call themselves the Yautja but Predators works to." Naruto began getting the attention of the eavesdroppers and a certain Uchiha. "They spend most of they're time hunting or looking for something worthy of hunting. Humans are a favorite." Naruto said the last part just loud enough for the eavesdroppers to hear and scare them. "But don't worry, they won't attack anyone or anything that can't hurt them back, and the Hokage is working on a treaty with them for exactly who they can hunt." He added more for Hinata's benefit than the others. "They're training was brutal to say the least. They had to give me transfusions of they're blood just to toughen me up enough to survive it, hence the claws, fangs and hair. I had to earn the weapons I use after I learned how to use them, either through a gladiatorial battle in an arena filled with hostile creatures or a hunting trip. But I had fun too. Elder Dark has told lots of good hunting stories."

"Hinata Hyūga!"

Hinata jumped slightly at the sudden call of her name; she reluctantly she got up from her seat and followed Iruka to the examination room.

As soon as Hinata went past the doors Sasuke Uchiha was standing beside Naruto's seat, glaring holes into him.

"What happened to you." It was a demand, not a question.

Naruto returned the glare, his feral eyes giving his a far more intimidating edge. "What makes you think I should tell you?"

"Because I'm an Uchiha, and your street trash." Sasuke said as if it was obvious.

"So I should treat you with the respect you deserve?" Now he was just playing dumb, loving the annoyed expression on the stuck up pricks face.

"Yes…" the prick strained.

"Well in that case…" Naruto said with a grin. "Kiss my ass!"

Sasuke's face turned the loveliest shade of purple as his anger rose, Naruto absently wondered if he was going to have a stroke when Hinata came back looking confused at the two.

Sasuke composed himself and left.

Naruto looked at the headband hanging gently from Hinata's graceful neck and flashed his fangs at her. "Good job Tenshi-chan."

Hinata blushed, playing with her fingers in that adorable manner.

"So…ya wanna go out after class?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Huh!? W-w-well umm…sure." She answered awkwardly, her fingers almost a blur as her nervousness rose to new heights.

Naruto chuckled at the reply. "Great! I'll take you to an old favorite of mine, then you can pick were we go after words. Sound alright?" Getting a nod from Hinata, Naruto grinned and was about to put his arm around her shoulders when…

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called earning an irritated sigh from Naruto and a slight pout from Hinata.

*Swish*

A small object flew through the air and Naruto caught it without missing a beat. He opened his hand and saw it was a head band, the swirling leaf in the center of the semi-flexible plate.

"Hokage-sama said you don't need to take the graduation exam since you took out Mizuki one-on-one. Said if you can kill a high chunin you can be a genin." Iruka explained before continuing the exams. Nodding, Naruto took out the plate and clipped it to his belt.

As Naruto and Hinata waited for the exams to end Sakura Haruno marched over to the pair and placed her fists on her hips, trying and failing to intimidate the young Predator.

"You think you're so cool, don't you baka, what makes you so special?" She questioned rudely, glaring Naruto down as if she could destroy him with a thought.

Naruto gave the rosette a bored, but critical glance. Sakura couldn't help a cold shiver run down her spine, those eyes seemed to study every aspect of her, as if she were stripped bare upon a lab table and examined from every angle.

After what felt like hours, but in reality were only seconds, the blond spoke. "I don't think I'm anything Haruno, I simply trained hard and worked my way up. I was able to skip 6 years was because of my practical skills, nothing more nothing less, and you have no say in the matter, the Hokage himself allowed this and his word is absolute." Naruto stood up, towering over Sakura like a mountain of meat and leaned over until his was face to face with the girl. "So would you kindly shut the hell up and leave me alone." It was a demand, not a request and the terrified rosette could only nod in affirmation before shakily returning to her seat.

"Alright!" Iruka called out gaining the classes attention. "That is it for the Genin Exams. I am proud of all of you that have passed and encourage those who didn't to persevere and try again next year, those who passed return here next week at 3pm for team assignments." He paused for a second for the students to digest what he said. "Now get the hell out of my classroom!" He exclaimed good naturedly.

The students jump in surprise before laughing and bolting out of the class like bats out of hell.

(Konoha Market District)

A furious blush was burning cross Hinata face as she walked down the street with Naruto, hand entwined with his.

Now, it wasn't the hand holding that was making Hinata so flustered but all the people staring at them.

Although, if you saw a small, cute, 5 foot 5 girl holding hands with a 6 foot 8 boy covered in layered armor with weapons of various shapes and sizes, animal skulls, and what looked like a mask hanging of his belt, you'd probably stare to.

Naruto either didn't know, or didn't care about the stares as they continued they're journey and deciding to try and do the same she asked towering blond. "Um, where are we going Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave the shy girl a cheeky grin, which scared the hell out of passersby because of his freakishly long canines. "You'll see." He said teasingly. "Besides they'll want to see this." He added mysteriously.

After a few minutes of walking they approached none other than the modest Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"A ramen stand?" Hinata inquired curiously.

A sheepish grin came to Naruto's face as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Yeah, not the most romantic eatery, but I've known the owner and his daughter most of my life and they've been good to me. I thought I'd showoff my girlfriend to them." He finished with a teasing smile.

A blushing smile graced Hinata's lips, happy that Naruto called her his girlfriend.

Being the gentleman he was, Naruto pulled the privacy curtain that hung from the overhang of the building to chest level aside and let Hinata in first, she smiled gratefully as she entered and was soon joined her boyfriend.

With a mile long smile, Naruto called into the kitchen door from the counter. "Yo Teuchi-Jii-san Ayame-nee-chan!"

Two people poked they're heads from the beck room, a older man in his 40s and a young woman in her late teens probably 17 to 18, maybe 20.

"Ah, Naruto back already?" Teuchi greeted mirthfully.

"Who's your little friend Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked with a teasing smile causing the girl to turn red with embarrassment and the boy to gain a slight pink to his cheeks.

"Well, this is Hinata Hyūga, my girlfriend, Hinata-chan this is Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame." Naruto introduced the three.

"Sunny Place, huh, that's a lovely name Hinata-san." Ayame complimented earning a bashful "than you" from the heiress.

The couple sat down and after a moment to read the menu ordered they're meal, 6 beefs for Naruto and a miso for Hinata.

After a few minutes of just talking about this and that Hinata noticed eight deep gashes carved into the counter on either side of her bowl, she noticed that if her hands were larger her fingers would glide through them perfectly.

"Um, Teuchi-san, what happened the counter top?" She asked curiously.

The elder Ichiraku examined the grooves along with his daughter.

"Oh, sorry about that Teuchi-jii-san." Naruto spoke up while sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't help it."

"Naruto-kun, why did you do that!?" Hinata exclaimed loudly to her, but to anyone else would be normal speaking volume. It was kind of funny seeing her scold…well anyone actually, she was normally so reserved and polite but seeing such a small girl scolding such a large boy.

"Well, I was here yesterday catching up with the Hokage, when an Anbu reported your kidnapping. I was so mad; I carved up the counter with my nails without thinking and ran off to save you. Sorry again Teuchi-jii-san, I'll pay for the damages after I earn some money as a shinobi."

Hinata's slightly angry face softened immediately and she smiled at his concern for her, Teuchi waved of the apology dismissively. "Eh, don't worry about it kid, it's no big deal. A little sandblasting will fix it right up good as new."

After a while of talking Naruto paid they're bill and said they're goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame. They were once again walking through the streets hand in hand.

"So where do you want to go Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked his lover.

Hinata adopted a thoughtful look, looking off into space with a finger on her chin, it was late into the evening and the sun was beginning to dip into the horizon. After a moment she looked up at Naruto and said. "Anywhere we can watch the sunset is fine with me."

The perfect spot instantly came to the forefront of the Ooman Predator's mind. He swept Hinata off her feet, who gave an "Eep!" in surprise, and leapt from roof to roof.

Naruto moved at a blistering speed that had Hinata looking in awe at the blurs off colors that she could just barely make out without activating her Byakugan, and he jumped so high with_out_ using chakra he could easily jump from the streets, clear one roof and land in the middle of the next roof.

It was not long before they reached Naruto's destination, the top of the Hokage Monument Mountain.

The pair sat on the Yondaime's head, Naruto's arm around Hinata's shoulder, and her head on his shoulder.

"Did you have good time Tenshi-chan?" Naruto asked as they looked toward the horizon, the sky turning a beautiful cascade of purple, orange, pink and blue.

Hinata blushed at the nickname, but nodded with a smile as she too looked at the sunset. "Emhm, I had fun and it was nice to meet the Ichirakus."

"Yeah, they have been good to me over the years."

Naruto waited for some kind of reply but got none, he felt Hinata shift and upon looking down at her, he saw her beautiful eyes looking into his, like pale lavender moons peering into his azure/viridian pools.

Neither knew when they started leaning closing the distance between they're lips, nor did they care, all they knew was that when they're lips met and molded into the other's was that it felt good, it felt right, like they were meant for this.

'It's good to be back." Naruto thought as he embraced the little woman with his large arms, and a smile formed on both they're faces.

(One week later)

Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other as they waited for the team assignments.

"I hope we get on the same team." Hinata said to Naruto, hugging his side as she did.

Naruto smiled as he rubbed and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Me too Tenshi-chan."

Iruka called for the class' attention and began reading off the team assignments. Naruto had decided to tune the man out until he heard his name.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

A slight wobble came to lower lip and tears began to swell up in her eyes. She sadly looked down at her desk. "We're not on the same team…" She whimpered out.

Naruto gently wrapped his giant arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "Hey…" He cooed. "It's okay. We might not be on the same team but we'll still get to see each other on our free time, and we might even get joint team missions together. It's not the end of the world." He said this gently and added a kiss to the top of her head for good measure.

Her boyfriend's word gave her some comfort and she smiled as she wiped away the unshed tears. _'Yes.'_ She thought. _'It's not the end of the world."_


End file.
